Beside You, I'm Strong
by Haru.C.23
Summary: Dalam ruangan seorang diri /siapa kau?/tak perlu tahu cukup patuhi perkataanku!/malaikat kematian?/ sepertinya pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah dengan bantuan psikopat sepertimu./ kumohon, jangan ikuti dia dan kembali padaku/ Bad summary?/mind to RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : kisimoto-san

Cerita ini berasal dari otaknya haru sendiri

Pairing: neiji& tenten

Tema: horor&hurt/comfort

Sumarry:

Dalam ruangan seorang diri /siapa kau?/tak perllu tahu cukup patuhi perkataanku!/malaikat kematian?/ sepertinya pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah dengan bantuan psikopat sepertimu./ kumohon, jangan ikuti dia/ mind to RnR?/

* * *

Prolog

Susah sekali menjalani hidup ini. Harus kuakui banyak sekali pengalaman yang aku dapatkan sejak kecil. Bakan pengalaman mengerikan yang tidak dapat dibyangkan anak kecil, bahkan orang dewasa sekalipun. Pengalaman yang membuat hidup ini semakin menjijikan, meninggalkan trauma besar bagiku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mencoba dan berusaha untuk menahannya, tetap saja hasilnya sama. Aku membenci takdir yang telah begitu kejam membiarkan anak yatim piatu ini menderita banyak hal. Tapi sekarang aku tidak lagi yatim piatu, aku telah diangkat sebuah keluarga untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Aku berterima kasih setidaknya masih ada yang mau menerimaku dikala semua menjauhi diriku. Bahkan diriku sendiri.

Aku telah diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi adik dari seorang kakak yang begitu baik, sasori. Hahaha.. Lucu bukan? Memiliki seorang kakak yang tampan dan digemari tiap wanita sementara adiknya tertup bahkan kepada dirinya. Kami telah bersama sejak 11 tahun yang lalu ketika aku masih 6 tahun. Aku yang diadopsi dari panti asuhan, ini semua berkatnya. Dia yang meminta kepada orangtuanya... Ah tidak, orangtua kami untuk mengadopsiku.

Dia bagaikan malaikat dalam hidupku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindunginya meski nyawaku adalah taruhannya. Hanya dia yang tahu rahasia terbesarku yang aku pendam sendiri. Dia membantuku untuk menghilangkan semua penderitaanku. Memang berhasil. Tapi tidak akan lama.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di kelas 11 sma. Aku sekolah di konoha gakuen, sedangkan kakak di akatsuki gakuen. Arah yang kami tuju sama jadi kami diantar oleh supir pribadi ayah tiap hari. Aku tidak boleh memberikan kesan buruk di hari pertama masuk kembali. Aku telah tiba di sekolah, hanya aku tidak ingin keluar dari mobil dan masuk sekolah. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berpura-pura.

Benar.., berpura-pura. Aku harus berpura-pura tenang, ceria, kuat, selalu tersenyum seperti tanpa ada masalah dalam hidupku.

"kau tidak mau sekolah?" kakak menoleh kepadaku.

Aku juga menoleh pada kakak yang telah menaruh lengannya di pundakku. "dengar ya adikku tersayang, apapun perkiraan buruk yang kau pikirkan tidak akan mungkin semuanya akan terjadi. Ok?" dia mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk 'o' di depan wajahku.

Akan kujelaskan, kakakku ini menderita penyakit sister complex, dia amat protektif terhadapku. "iya nii-chan."

Kakak menurunkan lengannya dan membiarkan aku keluar dari mobil. Aku memang setuju atas ucapannya, tapi bukan berarti itu semua benar.

"semuanya memang tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi bukan berarti tidak dapat terjadi bukan?" setelah aku berkata seperti itu aku menutup mobil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kulangkahkan kaki dengan lengah menuju kelas yang baru saja dibagikan. Tak dapat dibayangkan, seorang anak psikopat sepertiku masuk kelas unggulan. Ya, syukuri saja tenten...

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan guru berambut putih dan mata sebelah kirinya tertutup sambil membawa buku kecil ditangannya. Dapat kulihat seorang anak berwajah pucat mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Astaga, pria pucat itu tersenyum kearahku. Jangan bilang kalau dia..

"hallo! Saya hatake kakashi, yang akan jadi wali kelas kalian tahun ini," dia menoleh ke arah anak pucat dibelakangnya "dan ini adalah sai. Tadi namanya tidak disebutkan karena sarutobi-san melewati namanya."

Untunglah, kukira dia hantu. Sai tersenyum ke seluruh ruangan dan berhenti padaku.

"nah sai, duduklah dipojokan depan sana dekat jendela." oh, spertinya hanya tempat dudukku yang tidak memiliki teman sebangku. "hari ini, kita tidak perlu berkenalan. Kalian berkenalan saja sendiri-sendiri karena saya hafal semua nama kalian."

Sai duduk di depanku dan kembali tersenyum kearahku lalu kembali melihat kedepan. 'Aneh'.

"nah sebagai gantinya, mintalah tanda tangan kepada semua teman sekelas kalian." dan guru pun keluar kelas.

Aku tak mau melakukan itu, biarlah aku dihukum. Seketika kelas menjadi ribut dan sibuk mengeluarkan kertas dan berkenalan serta meminta tanda tangan ke semua penghuni kelas.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan pergi meninggalkan kelas pergi ke loteng sekolah. Karena satu-satunya siswa yang tahu posisi loteng hanyalah aku. Disana tempatku bila aku selalu ingin sendiri.

Yah semuanya masih bersih. Saat pertama kali masuk dulu, loteng ini begitu kotor. Tapi sekarang sudah bersih dan menjadi rumah keduaku.

"ehem.." suara batuk terdengar ditelingaku. Setahuku hanya aku seorang yang ada diruangan ini.

"siapa kau?" aku bertanya padanya. Seoarng pria yang lumayan tinggi, rambut yang dikuncit sehingga terlihat seperti kumpulan jarum, dan wajahnya yang tampak malas.

"kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku."

"sangat perlu, sekarang keluar dari ruangan ini!"

Dia menghela nafas berat "sudah kubilang tidak perlu. Kau ini benar-benar unik." tawanya mengisi ruangan.

Aku melihaynya dari atas ke bawah. Orang yang aneh. Tunggu..., kakinya tidak menapak ke tanah. "kau bukan manusia?"

"yah, aku tahu kau memang unik. Dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat orang lain."

"iya benar, lantas?"

"aku ingin kau membantuku. Hanya kau yang dapat melihatku."

"tak akan kubantu sebelum kau katakan siapa, ah..tidak, tapi apa kau ini?"

"harus ya kukatakan," dia mendekat kearahku lalu menatapku tajam "aku adalah malaikat kematian."

Aku melangkah mundur menghindarinya "apa maumu?"

"bukankah sudah kubilang aku mau meninta bantuanmu?" lalu dia berdiri dan mencoba mengepakan sayap hitamnya lalu terjatuh. "kau lihat? Kekuatanku hilang sementara, sedangkan masih banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan"

"lakukan saja sesukamu!"

"bukankah sudah kubilang, kekuatanku hilang. Aku nenerlukan bantuanmu untuk mencabut nyawa orang yang ada di daftarku hingga kekuatanku kembali."

"aku tidak mau, lakukan saja sendiri!"

Dia kembali menatapku dengan intens, "lagipula kau seorang psikopat. Tidak salahkan kalau aku meminta bantuanmu, Tenten?"

Sontak aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Darimana dia bisa tahu namaku dan kalau aku seorang psikopat/?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author~~

Yah... Itulah prolog dari cerita nejiten...

Maaf ya kalau ada typo, ooc, jelek, mengapa? Karena Haru hanya manusia.

Oh iya, pasti bingung kenapa Nejinya ga ada, Neji bakalan sering nongol kok nanti, mulai dari chap 1 nanti. Prolog ini lebih mengena ke topic psikopat sama malaikat pencabut nyawanya dulu. Biar pada tahu...

Meski bad sumary, silahkan berikan review kalian..,

Baik kritikan, komen, pujian, flame, apapun itu... Kalau boleh F&F juga sekalian...

Kalau ada pertanyaan jangan sungkan bertanya pada Haru-chan, nanti Haru jawab, pasti, dan Haru berjanji...

Sekalian haru mau minta saran, ini ff stop/lanjutin?

Sekian dulu yak~~~ ja-nee


	2. Aneh

**Disclaimer :** **K** **isimoto-san**

 **Cerita ini berasal dari otaknya** **H** **aru sendiri**

 **Pairing:** **N** **eji** **& ****T** **enten**

 **Tema: horor &hurt/comfort**

 **Sumarry:**

 **Dalam ruangan seorang diri /siapa kau?/tak perlu tahu cukup patuhi perkataanku!/malaikat kematian?/ sepertinya pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah dengan bantuan psikopat sepertimu./ kumohon, jangan ikuti dia/ mind to** **RnR** **?/**

* * *

Chapter 2

Aneh

Tenten POV

Aku kembali ke kelas saat bel istirahat selesai berbunyi. Tentu saja dengan malaikat kematian yang akan mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi mulai hari ini. Presetan. Aku menapakkan kakiku kedalam kelas dan duduk dibangku.

"Hai Tenten!" tepat saat kududuk anak pucat yang bernama Sai itu menyapaku.

"Hn" jawabku singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Kau dari mana? Aku telah menunggumu dari tadi" aku tetap diam dan tidak menyahutinya.

"Hei!" aku menoleh padanya dan melihat wajahnya yang serius, tapi ia langsung tersenyum "kau tahu? Kalau kau mau sedikit lebih baik, kita semua tidak akan dihukum oleh Kakashi sensei." Apa maksud dari orang ini, dia tersenyum lalu mengatakan hal yang tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Dia mengambil 33 lembar kertas dari mejanya dan memberikannya padaku. "Ini tugas dari Kakashi sensei sebelum dia keluar kelas tadi. Ini 33 kertas hasil tanda-tangan seluruh kelas, termasuk punyamu."

"Punyaku? Aku bahkan tidak mengemis pada orang lain hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan." Jawabku.

"Mengemis? Kata-kata yang kurang tepat." Dia tersenyum "Aku telah meminta tanda-tangan semua orang untukmu, karena satu anak saja yang tidak memberi tanda tangan maka satu kelas akan dihukum."

Aku terdiam, sepertinya orang ini orang yang baik. Sepertinya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan? Jadi sekarang tugasmu adalah menandatangani 33 kertas itu dalam bagian namamu yang masih kosong tanda tangan."

Aku mengangguk dan mengerjakannya. Dia terus melihatiku dengan serius. Sekarang apa yang salah? "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika kau terus membengkokkan kepalamu kebelakang." Dia kembali menghadap depan.

Dan kurasa ini lebih baik. Aku merasa seperti masih ada yang melihatku. Tapi ini berbeda, tatapan yang tajam, dingin, mencekam dan membuat risih. Ini pasti malaikat kematian itu.

Aku menyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat dan memberikannya 32 lembar kertas kecuali punyaku kemeja Sai dan kembali duduk dan menghadap jendela. Andai saja aku tidak pergi keloteng siang ini, aku tak perlu membuat kontrak dengan malaikat kematian ini. Tiba-tiba kejadian siang di loteng kembali berputar diotakku.

Flashback

Dia kembali menatapku dengan intens, "lagipula kau seorang psikopat. Tidak salahkan kalau aku meminta bantuanmu, Tenten?"

Sontak aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Darimana dia bisa tahu namaku dan kalau aku seorang psikopat/?

"Tak perlu terkejut. Aku sudah tahu semuanya lagi pula aku ini malaikat kematian. Jadi... apa kau mau membantuku.?"

Aku terdiam sebentar "Tidak, aku tidak akan membantumu. Aku tidak ingin masuk penjara dan bisa merusak masa depanku."

Dia tertawa lebar "Lucu sekali seorang psikopat sepertimu memikirkan masa depan yang cerah. Lagipula, kau tidak akan masuk penjara saat kau melakukan itu semua. Aku akan mengatur jalan dan skenarionya agar kau aman dan tidak diketahui oleh polisi."

Aneh memang jika orang sepertiku memikirkan masa depan. Tapi apa itu salah, lagipula aku ini juga seorang manusia. "Aku tidak mau. Bahkan kau telah menghinaku seperti itu"

"Tch.., kau memang keras kepala. Coba kau pikirkan, setidaknya kau dapat membuat dunia ini menjadi aman. Karena yang akan kau bunuh adalah orang-orang kriminal."

Kembali kupikirkan ulang, jika perkataanya benar setidaknya psikopatku ini sedikit berguna. "Apa yang aku dapat jika aku membantumu?"

Dia berpikir dan mengetuk dagunya. "Kau bisa minta apa saja dariku."

Hmm.. cukup menarik. "Aku ada tawaran." Ucapku

"Katakan."

"Bagaimana bila aku mendapatkan 1 imbalan untuk meminta apa saja darimu dari 1 orang yang akan aku bunuh." Aku mengajukan saranku yang kurasa akan berguna juga untukku.

"Baiklah, lagipula yang akan mengabulkan permintaanmu bukanlah aku, melainkan dewa sendiri." Dia tersenyum sinis padaku, "Kontrak dimulai pada hari ini dan akan berakhir jika kekutanku telah kembali."

Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan aku refleks menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku telah membuat kontrak dengan seorang malikat kematian. Benar. Malaikat Kematian.

Flashback End

Untunglah pelajaran telah selesai, tapi urusanku di ruang OSIS belum selesai. Hari ini adalah hari pemilihan anggota OSIS baru. Aku yang dulu menjabat sebagai wakil tentu harus hadir lebih awal.

Semua telah berkumpul dan aku melihat banyak sekali yang ingin bergabung dalam OSIS. Tapi yang dibutuhkan hanya sedikit, hanya yang benar-benar berbakatlah yang akan terpilih. Karena aku tidak akan segan-segan memblacklist mereka yang tidak berniat.

Hasil telah terpilih, kedudukan Ketua OSIS yang dulunya ditempati oleh Shino Senpai yang telah kelas 12 tergantikan olehlku. Sekretaris 1 diduduki oleh Sai, Sekretaris 2 diduduki oleh Sakura, Bendahara 1 diduduki oleh Sasuke, Bendahara 2 diduduki oleh Temari.

Bagian lainnya seperti Anggota ketertiban ditempati oleh Hinata dan Lee, Anggota kebersihan ditempati oleh Naruto dan Kiba, Anggota keindahan ditempati oleh Ino dan Gaara, Anggota sarana dan prasarana ditempati oleh Kankuro dan Chouji.

Hanya ada satu tempat yang kosong, Wakil ketua OSIS. Tidak ada yang lebih sungguh-sungguh untuk ini. Mereka yang tidak terpilih tampak murung, bukankah seharusnya mereka telah siap untuk menerima ini semua. Dasar kaum awam.

"Tenten, aku percayakan kedudukan Ketua OSIS padamu" Shino senpai menghampiriku.

Harus kuakui, bekerja sama dengan Shino senpai tidak terlalu buruk. Kami sama-sama tidak suka keributan dan berusaha lebih tenang. Kuharap wakil yang terpilih nanti memiliki sifat yang sama. "Percayakan kepadaku. Senpai bisa fokus pada pelajaran senpai. Dan terima kasih atas petunjuknya selama ini."

"Baiklah. Semoga sukses." Dia pun pergi dari ruangan.

Daripada terus di dalam ruangan yang bising karena ulah si jingga dan alis tebal, lebih baik aku pulang. Aku meninggalkan mereka yang gembira atas pencapaian mereka. Aku menuju gerbang sekolah, disana telah terpakir mobil ayah dan seseorang berambut merah yang kukenali adalah kakakku.

Tapi tunggu, aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati malaikat kematian itu mengikutiku dengan berjalan di udara dan tidak menapak tanah.

"Kau tidak terlihat oleh orang lainkan?" aku memastikan.

"tentu saja, aku juga tidak akan menggangu kehidupanmu. Aku hanya mengikutimu sampai rumahmu dan akan tinggal disana, di ruang tamu rumahmu."

"Apa?! Jangan ruang tamu, lebih baik kau tinggal di lantai dua saja. Itu akan lebih aman."

"Aku setuju."

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil. Kakakku tampak tersenyum kearahku, dan aku membalasnya singkat. Dia membukakan pintu untukku dan masuk kemobil setelah aku masuk.

"Maaf telah membuat kakak menunggu lama." Ucapku

"Tidak ten, kakak baru saja tiba" dia tersenyum padaku "lagipula kalau kau sibuk, kau bisa menelepon atau sms kakak dulu. Dan kalau kau perlu bantuan kau bisa memintanya padaku."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Sudah menemukan jodohmu? Atau bertemu makhluk baru?"

Aku terkejut, aku tahu ini hanyalah candaanya saja. Tapi seolah yang dia katakan itu benar. Aku menanggapinya tidak terlalu serius. "Jodoh? Maksudmu laki-laki yang tampak tidak normal dan tidak memikirkan sekolah dengan masa depan yang lebih baik?"

"Kata-katamu selalu sama, selalu ketus. Kakak harap kau tidak mengatakan hal yang ketus dihari pertamamu masuk sekolah." Dia tertawa geli.

Aku tersenyum tipis sehingga orang manapun tidak akan menyadari. Tapi percayalah kalau aku telah melakukannya kak. Ingin aku berkata seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Kami tiba di rumah, ayah dan ibu belum pulang dari kantor. Mereka biasanya pulang jam 9, terkadang jam 10. Tapi jam rumah masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30, masih lama untuk menunggu mereka pulang. Aku masuk ke kamarku di lantai 2 dan kakak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" tanya malaikat kematian.

"Hn? Rumahku? Bukan, ini rumah kedua orangtuaku," aku menghentikan perkataanku sebentar, sadar akan sesuatu "kau tidak seharusnya berada di kamarku! Sana keluar dasar mesum!"

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Tapi panggil aku dengan namaku, karena namaku bukanlah mesum" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Shikamaru, panggil saja aku dengan itu."

Setelah berkata itu dia pergi menembus dinding. Untuk sesaat aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding. Segera aku mandi dan berganti pakaian. Aku memainkan handphoneku sampai suara mobil orangtuaku terdengar dari luar kamarku.

Tumben mereka telah pulang jam segini. Aku melihat jam dindingku, masih menunjukkan pukul delapan. Kenapa mereka cepat sekali pulangnya. Aku menuruni tangga dan pergi keruang tamu. Aku juga melihat kakak yang juga tampak bingung dengan pulangnya orangtuaku yang lebih awal.

"Tadaima minaa...!" ibu membuka pintu dengan ceria. Sepertinya akan ada kabar gembira.

"Okaeri okasan.." ucapku serempak dengan kakak.

"Anak-anak! Bisa bantu ayah membantu barang dan memindahkannya ke rumah!" ayah berteriak dari luar.

Aku dan kakak segera pergi membantu ayah mengangkat barang. "taruh saja dilantai Sasori, kita akan berbagi sesuatu hari ini." Pinta ayah.

"Otousan, ada apa ini?" tanya kakak.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum dan ibu mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Kami ada berita gembira..," kuharap ini bukanlah tentang salah satu produk di TV yang dikenal sebagai mastin "ayah dan ibu kalian ini akan ada tour keluar negeri selama satu bulan.

Aku terperanjak kaget "satu bulan? Apa kalian akan mengajak kami?"

"Betul, kalian pasti akan mengajak kami kan bu? Kami juga ingin ikut." Sambung kakakku.

Ibu sedikit menunduk "Maafkan ibu dan ayah, tapi tidak bisa. Sebenarnya kami ingin mengajak kalian, tapi dalam waktu dekat ini kalian baru masuk sekolah tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk mengajak kalian."

"Ayah juga menyesal, tapi kami harap kalian akan betah di rumah. Sebagai ucapan minta maaf, kami telah membelikan kalian sesuatu." Ayah menunjuk tumpukan belanja.

Ibu mengambil dua tas belanja "Ini tab baru untuk Sasori dan ini Notebook baru untuk Tenten," kami mengambilnya dari tangan ibu dan ibu mengambil lagi dua tas belanja "ini jaket baru untuk Sasori dan Gaun modis baru untuk Tenten." Kami kembali menerima tas belanja itu.

"Tidak hanya itu, masih ada lagi." Ayah mengambil empat tas belanja sekaligus dan memberikannya pada kami "ini cokelat untuk tenten dan keripik pedas untuk Sasori. Bukankah itu makanan kesukaan kalian?"

Ini diluar dugaanku, tak apa orangtuaku keluar asal ada yang baru terus. "Apa ini tak berlebihan?"

"Tidak, ini tanda maaf dari kami dan mulai besok kami sudah berangkat. Jadilah anak yang baik, jagalah satu sama lain dan juga menyayangi satu sama lain." Kata ayah.

Ibu mengangguk "Ibu harap kalian bisa memaklumi yah... Nah ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian tidur karena besok sekolah. Dan kalian tidak bertemu kami lagi besok pagi jadi selamat malam."

Ibu memeluk kami berdua dan ayah mencium kening kami. "hati-hati dijalan" ucap kakakku lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tenten, kamu tidak tidur?" tanya ayah. Aku menggeleng pelan dan menatap mereka satu persatu lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku hanya berharap kalian sampai dengan selamat dan menikmati liburannya."

Dapat kulihat mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, kemudian aku pergi ke kamarku dan meletakkan semuanya di meja belajarku lalu tidur di tempat tidur. Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku dan tertidur dengan cepat, kurasa aku telah lelah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan seperti biasa aku pergi ke loteng sekolah, bersama dengan si shikamaru. Hari ini membosankan, sama saja seperti kemarin. Anak pucat yang selalu tersenyum, gadis pirang dan temannya yang suka bergosip, aku yang tak ada teman sebangku dan kedudukan wakil ketua OSIS yang masih kosong.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada kerjaan?" shikamaru mebuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak" jawabku singkat.

Aku merobekkan kertas dan membuangnya dari luar loteng hingga ke bawah. Entah sudah berapa kertas yang kurobekkan, rasanya aku masih bosan.

'Tep..tep..tep' langkah kaki terdengar dari tangga menuju loteng. Siapa selain aku yang mngetahui loteng ini, kurasa tidak seorang pun. Pintu loteng terbuka dan menunjukkan sesosok pria dengan mata yang tampak tak memiliki pupil, rambut panjang yang terlihat halus, dan baju putih dengan celana hitam yang rapi. Apa dia ini seorang mlaikat yang baik? Kurasa tidak, kakinya menapak ke tanah.

"Siapa kau?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Kurasa ada peraturan sekolah untuk tidak membuang sampah sembarangan." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan beberapa robekan kertas "dan sampah ini telah menyentuhku dengan sembarangnya."

"Terserah apa katamu." Aku kembali menatap keluar, jelas orang ini menangguku.

"Dan lihat, kenapa kalian berdua berada di tempat yang sama. Atau jangan-jangan kalian sedang pacaran?"

Apa maksud dari orang ini, aku menatap Shikamaru. Bukankah dia tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, lalu bagaimana pria ini mengetahui keberadaannya. "Kau bisa melihat orang ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak hanya dirimu yang dapat melihat sesuatu yang ganjil."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah.. kau pasti tahu maksudku dengan kata 'sesuatu yang ganjil' itu kan?"

Shikamaru mendekatinya "Kurasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, pembunuh."

Sontak aku terkejut, Pembunuh katanya? Aku mendekati mereka berdua "Entah ada apa diantara kalian berdua yang kutahu kalian sama-sama menyebalkannya. Dan kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi, yang satu malaikat kematian dan yang satunya lagi pembunuh."

Usai mengucapkan itu, aku pergi dari loteng dan kembali ke kelas. Sungguh ini diluar dugaanku. Ada orang lain selain aku yang menjadi seorang pembunuh/psikopat. Kedengaran aneh memang saat aku mengatakan hal yang pedas itu padanya. Tapi jujur, aku juga membenci diriku sendiri.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan semua duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Gadis pirang yang kuketahui bernama Ino yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Sai pindah kebangkunya sendiri. Sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Sai si pucat.

"Yo... Tenten-chan. Kau dari mana tadi?" Naruto memanggilku dengan gayanya.

"Hn?" responku.

"Tadi anggota OSIS berkumpul di ruangan dan tebak..?... Telah ditentukan Wakil ketua OSIS. Hebat bukan? Dia itu memang..umm ya... tampan. Tapi tidak melebihi ketampananku, itu sebabnya banyak perempuan yang setuju. Tetapi tidak hanya tampan, dia juga pintar itu sebabnya aku juga setuju. Dan kudengar dia akan masuk ke kelas kita karena dia anak baru, sudah kuduga dia pasti akan sebangku denganmu yang hanya satu-satunya kursi kosong. Selamat ya.." dia pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang panjang itu. Biar kuakui, aku tak mengerti ucpannya kecuali telah terpilihnya seseorang menjadi Wakil ketua OSIS. Masa bodoh dengannya.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan Kakashi sensei masuk diikuti oleh... bukankah itu pria tadi yang juga kenapa malaikat itu mengikutinya sekarang? Shikamaru terbang kearah belakangku dan menetap disana seperti kemarin.

"Yosh.. ini murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu." Suruh Kakashi Sensei

Tampak kulihat seluruh perempuan dikelas ini menatapnya dengan tatapan mengidolakan beberapa juga tampak bentuk Love dimata mereka. Menjijikkan.

"Namaku Hyuga Neiji. Mohon bantuannya"katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

'sok sopan' pikirku dalam hati.

"Nah Neiji, duduk di sebelah Tenten." Neiji mengangguk dan berjalan kearahku.

Aku merasa banyak sekali yang menatap tak suka terhadapku dari penjuru kelas. Aku melihat orang yang bernama Neiji itu dan tepat, dia juga menatapku. Aku mengalihkan perhatian, tak suka cara tatapannya itu.

"Hai.., kita bertemu lagi. Mohon bantuannya."

"Hn" jawabku

"Kuharap kau tidak mengulangi perbuatanmu yang tadi lagi."

"Hn"

"Karena kalau kau sampai mengulanginya lagi, maaf aku harus memberitahu guru-guru yang lain."

"Hn"

"Karena aku juga wakil ketua OSIS di sisini. Padahal ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Hebat."

Jadi dia ini orangnya. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar. "Baguslah, karena aku ketua OSIS di sekolah ini."

Dia membesarkan matanya, itu tanda orang terkejut. Dia juga membalikkan mukanya kurasa dia benar-benar malu dengan ucapannya itu. Dasar.

"Maafkan ketidak sopananku tadi. Mohon bimbingannya." Ucapnya yang masih membalikkan muka.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu dibimbing karena lidahmu itu sudah cukup tajam."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku dan aku mentapnya dengan sinis sebelum aku menatap kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 ini akhirnya selesai, sebenarnya mau ditunda bulan depan tapi takut dosa, kwkwk... disisni sebenarnya pairnya banyak bukan hanya Nejiten aja, tapi juga ada Sai x Ino, NaruHina, Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari. Ya gitu deh,,,**

 **Maaf kalau banyak Typo, OOC, Dll.. mohon di review... alias RnR...**

 **Mari kita balas review sebelumnya..**

 **Yang pertama dan satu-satunya namun berkali-kali dari Liliy-chan = iya, ini fic pertama Haru di fandom Naruto [sebelumnya Fairy Tail]. Sai selalu tersenyum pada Tenten? Karena itu kelainan yang indah/? Pada Sai [author dikejar harimau jutsu Sai]. Dan tentu author tidak akan meninggalkan fic tercinta ini [hoek/...]**

 **Baiklah... sekian pesan dan kata-kata terakhir dari author [di Chapter 2 ini tentunya] kita pasti akan bertemu lagi di kemudian hari..**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Ja~~~~**


	3. Is This Real?

Disclaimer : Kishomoto-san

Pair : NejiTen

Sumarry : Dalam ruangan seorang diri /siapa kau?/tak perlu tahu cukup patuhi perkataanku!/malaikat kematian?/ sepertinya pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah dengan bantuan psikopat sepertimu./ kumohon, jangan ikuti dia dan kembali padaku/

* * *

Beside you, I'm strong

.

.

Chapter 3

Fiuh... orangtuaku sudah pergi sekarang pasti mereka bersenang-senang ria disana. Kenapa sih sekolah terlalu cepat dimulai. Dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakakku yang tercinta [#deathglareNeji]. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, memasak saja aku tidak bisa, aku memang wanita yang tidak berguna. Karena yang kutahu hanyalah menusuk, membunuh dan mencincang manusia saja. Menyebalkan. Lebihnya lagi, aku akan terus diikuti malaikat kematian yang konyol dan merepotkan ini. Dan tingkahnya yang terlalu bebas dia bahkan hampir melihatku yang sedang mandi karena kemampuannya yang menembus dinding itu.

Hari masih terlalu pagi, benar aku datang lebih awal hari ini. Aku berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah dekat pohon rindang yang besar. Terlihat dari jauh seseorang sedang duduk disana memakai pakaian yang sama denganku. Kulihat lebih dekat ternyata dia seorang wanita.

Tiba-tiba badanku bergerak sendiri dan tanganku mulai naik keatas, insting psikopatku bergerak sendiri. Argh... sial kenapa hari ini. Aku menoleh kebelakang mendapati malaikat kematian itu berada disana dan tersenyum terhadapku. Apa ini adalah ulahnya, dasar bedebah sialan. Aku melototinya menolak untuk melakukan hal ini, yang benar saja ini adalah sekolah dan dia memintaku untuk melakukannya di sekolah. Bodoh.

Kakiku berjalan perlahan dengan sendirinya. Aku terus menahan agar berhenti terus kucoba semampuku. Tetap saja, kaki ini terus berjalan dengan sendirinya. Kuharap wanita itu tidak melihat kebelakang untuk sementara atau aku akan kedapatan sedang mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Siapa saja tolong.. aku berteriak dalam hati berharap dia menghentikan perlakuannya ini.

Hah... wanita itu bergerak dan mencoba untuk melihat kebelakang. Tepat saat dia menoleh padaku kakiku terhenti. Untunglah. Kuayunkan tanganku kebelakang dan kedepan seperi orang yang sedang berolahraga. Wanita itu menatap bingung kepadaku lalu tersenyum.

"Tenten senpai! Aku tak menyadari kalau kau juga ada disini. Kau sedang berolahraga? Pantas saja kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Itu pasti karena kau rajin berolahraga."

"Begitulah." Setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kaki menuju loteng melewati jalan yang cukup tak terlihat siswa. Kubuka pintu loteng dengan cepat dan kututup dengan kuat. Kulihat Shikamaru masih mengikutiku dan berdiri mengarah ke balkonnya.

"Kau menolak dengan kuat, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat seseorang yang kuat sepertimu."

"Cukup..! Apa kau bodoh? Ini adalah sekolah dan kau memaksaku untuk melakukannya disini?!" Aku sudah marah, dia sudah seenaknya saja memaksa seseorang untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

"Baiklah tapi ini se.."

"Tidak! Bukankah kau bilang akan membuat rencana sebelum melakukan pembunuhan?" [Naruto: kurasa kata pembunuhan itu berlebihan #merinding]

"Tch.. kau masih ingat saja. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin semua berjalan dengan cepat. Baiklah kalau begitu, sewaktu istirahat pergilah ke ruang seni bagian desain dan ambil satu pintal benang besar dan sebilah pisau."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?"

"Bukan aku, tapi dirimu. Aku yang memberi instruksinya. Lakukan rencana sewaktu pulang sekolah."

"Untuk selanjutnya, cara inilah yang akan dipakai dan bukan dengan cara cepat. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan polisi."

Aku mengerti. Aku segera meninggalkan loteng dan pergi menuju kelas. Sungguh muak aku melihat orang yang satu itu. Hampir semua murid telah datang di kelas. Aku duduk di kursiku dan menghadap jendela, tak ingin melihat sekitar yang sama saja sejak dulu.

Ino sedang duduk disamping Sai dan Sai duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Pastilah Ino menyukai si pucat ini, sejak kemarin selalu mendekatinya. Harus kuakui, aku bukanlah seorang penguping tapi percakapan mereka berdua cukup lucu. Cukup. Karena aku tak mengerti arti cinta sama sekali. Yang kutahu tentang cinta adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan penetesan air mata. Hanya itu saja. Ino menceritakan segala yang ia ketahui tentang pria disekolah ini. Dia juga menceritakan tipenya, sifat dari pria yang dia benci dan orang yang pernah dia sukai dulu.

Kudengar Sai terkikik geli mendengar Ino "Apa kau selalu cerewet seperti ini?"

"Apa? Kau juga mengatakan bahwa aku ini cerewet? Menyebalkan, semua orang selalu mengatakan kalau aku ini cerewet." Dari nada suaranya pastilah ia sedang cemberut.

"Hem... bukankah itu faktanya Ino-chan?" Astaga, bahkan Sai sudah menggunakan embel-embel chan pada Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku ini hanyalah sok akrab terhadap orang lain karena aku ingin lebih akrab dengan orang lain. Hanya itu, aku tahu kalau aku cerewet. Tapi kalau kau memang risih kau bisa bilang padaku, dengan begitu aku akan menjauh darimu."

"Hahaha... tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku, kurasa kau hanya perlu teman untuk mendengar apa yang kau katakan." Aku sedikit melirik ke arah mereka.

"Hebat, baru kali ini ada yang mengerti maksudku. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Entahlah, tapi kalau kau ingin seseorang mendengar perkataanmu jangan sungkan untuk bercerita padaku."

"Haik! Kau memang orang yang baik Sai-kun, [Choji: bahkan Ino pun memakai embel-embel -kun pada nama Sai] aku ingin kembali ketempat dudukku. Sampai berjumpa lagi."

"Yah.. sampai bertemu."

Senyum tipis mengukir wajahku, sangat tipis. Ini cukup menggelikan ditelingaku. Untunglah ada sedikit hiburan sesudah aku marah. Kuharap tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari tadi pagi karena aku sudah merasa jengkel.

"Sedang menguping eh?" Aku tahu, ini pasti suara orang itu.

Tak usah hiraukan Tenten... anggap saja dia berbicara dengan orang lain.

Kurasakan dia telah duduk dibangkunya, sebelahku. "Tenang, tak akan kuberitahu."

"Terserah"

"Masih sama saja, apa kau selalu begini? Tadi pembina OSIS bilang kalau kita akan rapat sepulang sekolah."

Apa katanya, sepulang sekolah? Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya "sepulang sekolah?"

"Kenapa? Kau menganggapku berbohong? Aku masihlah bawahanmu mana mungkin aku mau mencari masalah. Atau kau ada pekerjaan lain?"

Kualihkan kembali pandanganku kejendela. Sudah kuputuskan aku tidak akan ikut rapat, biar si menyebalkan ini saja yang mewakilkan lagipula kan dia wakil ketua.

"Hei! Apakah mahal suaramu untuk diucapkan? Berbicaralah sedikit dan bersosialisasi. Kulihat kau tidak memiliki teman sama sekali, sedangkan aku sudah memiliki banyak teman padahal baru dua hari bersekolah disini."

"Maksudmu?" Aku langsung memberikannya tatapan tajam padanya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku mengejekmu. Tapi lihat dirimu, kau seorang ketua OSIS seharusnya kau loyal dengan bawahanmu dan bersikap sedikit lebih ramah pada mereka. Kau juga tegas dan berwibawa, bertanggung jawab dan sekali berbicara semuanya kena bahkan hal kecil sekalipun."

Banyak yang memberikan saran yang sama, membosankan. "Huh!? Lupakan."

'Kkkrrrriiinnnggggg...' bel istirahat berbunyi. Tepat saat guru keluar aku langsung berdiri dan meloncati meja Neji dengan cepat dan keluar menuju ruang seni. Sebelum keluar sempat terdengar decakan kagum seluruh isi kelas tepat kakiku menapak lantai setelah melompati meja Neji.

Ruang Seni. Terus kugumamkan kata-kata itu hingga aku tiba di ruang seni. Kudorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Berjalan sedikit lagi menuju tempat desain. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada disini. Mungkin karena baru saja bel berbunyi. Langsung saja aku mencari benang dan pisau disekeliling ruangan. Aku harus menemukannya sebelum yang lainnya datang dan masuk. Tapi begitu banyak rak di sini aku masih belum menemukannya. Sial. Kucari lafi sedikit lebih cepat dan menuju rak ke -7 dan menemukannya di laci ke 14 baris kedua di atas. Huft menyusahkan. Kuambil benang transparan yang kuat yang biasanya untuk mengeratkan bagian sepatu. Transparan akan membantu menyamarkan benang.

Aku harus mencarinya kunaiki kursi untuk melihat laci atas.

"Tenten?! Sedang apa kau disana?" Sial. Seseorang telah masuk ke ruangan. Dan ternyata dia Ino.

"Kebetulan lewat, jadi aku masuk. Ruangan sangat berantakan jadi aku merapikannya, sekalian aku akan memilih ketua klub seni bagian desain yang baru." Itulah alasan yang terlintas dibenakku.

"Benarkah? Yaey.. aku sudah tak sabar untuk ikut pemilihan. Tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil semua anggota klub." Dengan begitu Ino pun pergi.

Ini waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan pencarian. Kucari setiap sisi hingga laci meja yang berdebu. Dapat. Aku telah menemukannya. Pisau yang berbentuk unik, lebih mirip dengan kunai. Kurasa ini adalah milik kepala sekolah ke-4 yang meninggal tahun lalu. Ia sering membawa benda ini setiap ia pergi kemanapun. Ku simpan kunai itu dibalik jas sekolahku yang cukup tebal sehingga tidak tampak seperti menyimpan sesuatu.

"Ini dia.. Tenten! Ayo kita mulai."

Kubalikkan badanku dan melihat banyak orang yang mengerumuniku dan menatapku. Aku benci situasi seperti ini.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin menjadi ketua klub desain?" Tanyaku spontan.

"Iinnnooooo..." jawab mereka kompak.

"Apa? Tidak ada yang lain yang ingin menjadi ketua klub desain selain aku?" Ucap Ino.

"Tidak Ino-chan. Kamu yang selalu memberi ide di klub, kami rasa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih baik dan kreatif darimu. Itu sebabnya kami memilihmu" wanita yang bermarga hyuga itu mewakili semua orang untuk berbicara.

Langsung kulihat Ino yang terharu "baiklah... Ino klub seni bagian desain kuserahkan padamu." Dengan berkata itu aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang begitu tak nyaman. Aku sangat tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kulangkahkan kaki mengelilingi sekolah. Banyak kulihat siswa yang sedang beraktivitas di klub mereka masing-masing. Tak ada satupun siswa yang hanya diam berdiri di kelas atau hanya berjalan keliling sekolah kecuali diriku ini. Sekolah terbaik memang berbeda dari sekolah yang lain.

Kakiku berhenti saat di depan klub karate. Mataku tertuju pada seorang pria berambut panjang yang tengah fokus betlatih karate. Gerakan yang tepat dengan kecepatan yang juga tepat. Jurus-jurus yang sulit pun mampu ia kusai dengan baik tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun. Kurasa dia bukan lah seorang pemula.

Entah sudah berapa menit aku memperhatikannya, meski terkesan tidak peduli ternyata bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku langsung berlari menuju kelas dan menjadi orang pertama yang masuk di kelas.

Tenten POV End.

* * *

Neji POV

Waktu istirahat memang waktu yang tepat untuk latihan. Sekarang aku sedang berlatih karate, kebetulan ada eskulnya jadi kuiikuti daripada menghabiskan waktu di kelas. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang familiar. Ya benar, familiar. Aku seperti pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya. Tapi kapan dan dimana aku tidak pernah ingat. Namanya Tenten, orang terjutek. Saat dia berhenti dan melihat kearahku, kulanjutkan latihanku dengan fokus seolah-olah aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia menunggu disana dan bel masuk telah berdering. Dia segera melangkahkan kaki pergi. Pastilah dia kembali ke kelas.

Karena bel masuk istirahat telah berbunyi dan aku segera ke ruang ganti untuk mengelap keringat lalu berlalri ke kelas. Kalau dibilang sih bukan karena aku ingin di cap sebagai anak rajin atau pintar, tapi aku ingin berbicara dengan gadis panda jutek itu. Ya, aku tahu kalau aku sudah diabaikan sejak jauh hari. Tapi entahlah, rasanya semakin dia bersikap acuh, semakin aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengannya. Aku merasakan dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar, bukan, sangat besar. Ingin rasanya aku membantunya, tapi dia begitu tertutup. Dia memang bukanlah satu-satunya anak indigo, karena aku juga dapat melihat malaikat kematian yang selalu mengikutinya terus selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi sejak pagi aku tidak melihat malaikat itu sama sekali, apa jangan-jangan malaikat itu telah berhenti mengikutinya.

Aku masuk ke kelas, dan seperti dugaanku dia sudah ada di kelas.

"Neji yo.. kau datang." Baru kusadari kalau Naruto ternyata juga sudah ada di kelas. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di kursiku.

"Lompatanmu tadi hebat. Harus kuakui kau jago dalam hal itu" ucapku membuka percakapan.

"..." dia hanya diam. Selalu.

Semakin dia diam, semakin ingin aku mengajaknya berbicara. "Kau mau mengajariku?"

"..." masih diam.

Baiklah, mungkin 'tease' harus kulakuan. "Kalau begitu, kau mau berlatih karate bersama?"

Dia menolehkan pandangan kedepan "aku tidak tertarik."

Siswa kelas mulai memenuhi ruangan "benarkah?" Aku diam sebentar "..tapi di lain waktu, kau tidak boleh hanya melihat orang berlatih meski dari jauh."

Dia menatapku seolah dia sedang tertangkap basah mencuri ayam/?

Aku menatapnya balik "itu sebabnya datanglah berlatih bersama, mungkin kau dan aku bisa sedikit lebih akrab." Dengan berkata begitu aku mengedipkan mata kiriku padanya dan menatap ke depan tepat dengan masuknya Iruma sensei.

Dapat kupastikan dari raut wajahnya kalau aku adalah orang TER-MENYEBALKAN dalam hidupnya. Dan dia seperti ingin sekali memukul, melemparkan benda apapun pada wajahku. Seolah wajahku ini adalah sesuatu paling menjijikan di muka sejagat raya.

Tapi reaksi itu yang ingin kulihat dari tadi. Lucu? Aku juga merasa lucu, dan terus ingin seperti ini.

"Maaf anak-anak, tapi sensei masuk hanya ingin memberitahu kalau hari ini sensei izin dan kalian semua bebas tugas."

Semua siswa terlihat senang karena berita itu. Termasuk aku tentunya, karena aku bisa berbicara dengan Tenten lebih lama lagi.

"Jadi sensei harap, kalian bisa mengisi waktu kosong kalian dengan aktivitas yang bermanfaat. Sampai jumpa lusa nanti." Iruka sensei segera meninggalkan kelas.

Kulihat Tenten masih dengan muka kesalnya menoleh ke jendela. Memangnya ada apa di jendela, sampai-sampai dia terus-terusan melihat ke jendela.

"Memangnya ada apa sih dijendela, sampai-sampai kau terus melihat keluar?" Kudekatkan kepalalu ke kepalanya dan melihat kerah luar. Dapat kulihat dia yang terkejut dan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Kau.!" Katanya sedikit tertekan.

"Memangnya ada orang yang lebih tampan dibandingkan aku disekolah ini?" tanyaku.

"Kau terlalu sombong"

"Tidak, aku tidak sombong." kuhadapkan wajahku padanya dan dia memundurkan wajahnya. Lucu. "Lagipula Neji Hyuga adalah orang terpopuler yang sudah ada klub penggemar. Paling tampan, paling pintar, berwibawa, diikuti stalker dan orang paling jenius se konoha."

"Tapi..," dia berdiri angkuh dari tempat duduknya. "..untuk ketampananmu, kurasa kau pasti tahu dengan sasuke dan gaara kan? Level mereka jauh diatasmu. Dan untuk kejeniusanmu, kurasa itu ada batasannya. Karena kau tadi hanya mengatakan 'se konoha'. Dan sepertinya kau harus banyak introspeksi diri." Ucapnya meniru gayaku pada kata 'se konoha'.

Kuambil iPhonenya yang modis dari saku tasnya diam-diam dan menyembunyikannya di belakangku. "Katamu kau tidak akan mau berlatih karate bersamaku, tapi kurasa.." aku menunjukkan iPhonenya tepat di depan matanya "..kau bisa menunjukkan keahlianmu dalam berlari jika kau ingin iPhonemu kembali." Dengan mengatakan itu aku berlari menjauhinya.

Pernah kudengar jika ia mendapatkan 5 medali emas berturut-turut dalam lari jarak jauh. Dia juga kapten lari estafet tim putri di sekolah dan membawa naama baik sekolah disetiap turnamennya, dia juga menjuarai turnamen panah musim lalu dan mendapatkan julukan master ceff saat bazar memasak tahun lalu. Benar-benar Luar biasa.

Dia terus mengejarku, mencoba untuk meraih handphonenya. Aku berlari menuju rerumputan samping sekolah, tempat yang paling rindang di sekolah ini. Capek? Pastinya iya. Aku berhenti dan menaruh handphonenya di tangan kiriku. Kunaikkan tangan kiriku dan tangan kananku ku taruh di depan untuk membuatnya berhenti. Tenten terus melompat-lompat untuk mendapatkan handphonenya, tapi percuma, aku masih lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kembalikan.." katanya sambil melompat "kembalikan sekarang!"

"Akan kukembalikan jika kau melakukan satu hal,.." terus kuhindarkan tanganku dari lompatannya "dan jika kau bersedia akan kukembalikan."

"Jika tidak?" Tanyanya masih terus mencoba meraih handphonenya.

"Jika tidak, maka kau akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Hyuga Neji selama 1 bulan penuh. Dan tepat setelah 1 bulan, handphonemu ini akan kembali ketanganmu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pelayan pribadiku."

"Tidak!" Ia meloncat kuat untuk meraih handphonenya, tapi usahanya gagal dan bahkan menabrak tubuhku hingga terjatuh dan tertimpa tubuh Tenten.

Kedua cepol rambut Tenten terlepas dan rambut coklat panjang ikalnya sebagian terjatuh menerpa wajahku. Angin yang berhembus pelan membuat helaian rambut coklat itu menyapu halus wajahku. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, membuat ia tampak cantik. Cantik.

"Cantik." Kata itu keluar dari mulutku spontan.

Ia berusaha berdiri untuk pergi, namun kukaitkan lenganku di pinggangnya sehingga ia tidak bisa berdiri.

"Lepas!"

"Aku berkata jujur, seandainya kau lebih ceria dan loyal mungkin kau akan memiliki penggemar sepertiku."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah.." kulepaskan kaitan lenganku. Dengan segera ia menjauh dan duduk di rerumputan. Aku ikut duduk dan menatapnya dari jarak 1 m. "..tapi menyembunyikan sesuatu sendirian tidak baik. Cerialah sedikit lagipula kau seorang perempuan. Minimalnya perbanyaklah bicara, itu sudah cukup."

Tenten berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sebuah ranting kecil dan melilitkan rambutnya kebelakang lalu menusuknya menjadi sebuah sanggul indah meski hanya dari ranting. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadapku dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli." Dia menekankan perkataannya dalam tiap kata.

Dasar keras kepala. Saat dia berjalan, kutarik tangannya dan kusudutkan ia di pohon dengan tanganku dikedua sisi pundaknya.

"Mau apa kau?!" Bentaknya

"Dengarkan aku! Jangan keras kepala!"

"..." dia terdiam.

"Kau tahu, aku punya sebuah cara agar kau tidak perlu merasa berat, merasakan kesedihan dan kesusahan."

"..."

"Kau tidak mau tahu?"

"Katakan."

"Dengan tidak melaluinya sendirian.." tepat saat kukatakan demikian, angin berhembus pelan, bagai sebuah efek sendu dalam film-film.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Iya hanya itu, tapi terserah padamu mau mendengarkannya atau tidak. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengerti."

Aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dan memberinya ruang untuk pergi.

Seperti dugaanku, ia mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkanku 'terima kasih'. Aku tidak percaya dua kata yang sangat tidak mungkin Tenten katakan terhadap orang lain terdengar olehku. Apa aku bermimpi? Pastilah tidak karena aku merasa sakit saat mencubit diri sendiri. Suaranya memang kecil, tapi aku yakin itu suara Tenten, sangat familiar seperti sejak dulu pernah kudengar. Seperti alunan lebut yang terus menggema ditelingaku, suara itu... suara Tenten.

Neji POV End

* * *

Tenten POV

Dia kira dia siapa, bisa-bisanya dia membuatku mengejarnya dan memdengarkannya. Selama ini tidak ada yang peduli, lalu kenapa dia peduli. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalinya sama sekali, tapi kenapa hati ini merasa bahwa aku harus mendengar segala ucapannya. Bahkan, membuat mulut ini tidak dapat membantah apa yang dia katakan, malahan mengucapkan terima kasih. Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Dan untuk pertama kalinya cepolku terbuka di depan seorang pria dengan jarak sedekat itu, membuat jantung berdegup kencang dan membuat pipi memerah. Sungguh memalukan.

Baik. Sudah kuputuskan untuk mengusulkan pindah tempat duduk kepada Kakashi sensei. Semoga ini adalah kali terakhir aku mengalami peristiwa menyebalkan ini. Aku kembali ke kelas dan duduk di bangku sendiri, mengambil tas dan pergi ke loteng atas. Dengan cepat dan hati-hati agar tak ketahuan orang lain, aku pergi ke sana dan mendapati si Shika alias malaikat kematian itu sedang menatap halaman sekolah. Pantas saja dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, ternyata dia masih disini.

"Kau tidak mengikutiku lagi? Sudah capek?" Tanyaku.

"Huh capek? Tidak!" Bantahnya..

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya bosan dan menunggu disini."

"Apa yang kau dapat dari menunggu? Justru itu membosankan."

"Kau bertanya apa yang kudapat? Banyak..." dia membalikkan badannya menghadapku "..terutama melihatmu bermesraan dengan si Matapil."

Dari mana dia tahu, lagipula kata 'bermesraan' itu tidak dapat diterima telingaku. "Matapil? Maksudmu salah satu klan Hyuga tersohor itu? Dan cukup! Aku tak mau membahas tentang tadi lagi."

"Hahahaha... iya, baiklah. Cukup kau lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan."

"Memangnya ada apa diantara kalian? Kenpa kalian saling menatap sisnis satu sama lain?"

Dia diam sebentar,, "tak ada apa-apa, kalau kau mau tahu, tanyakan saja pada dia. Aku malas berurusan dengan orang yang terlalu penyayang."

Mengherankan memang, penyayang dalam segi apa kalau dari tadi yang aku tahu hanya seorang Hyuga Neji yang selalu mengganggu hidupku tanpa kenal lelah. "Terserah."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Jangan-jangan kau mulai ad.."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja." Ucapku memotong perkataannya.

"Yasudah, persiapkan alat dan rancangannya."

Bel telah berbunyi dan sekolah mulai sepi, anak yang menjadi incaran si Shika berjalan menuju pohon besar seperti hari biasa dia pulang. Aku telah mempersiapkan benang dan jika satu langkah lagi dia maju, maka dia akan mati. Tepat saat dia melangkahkan kakinya dan mengenai benang transparan itu, kunai dengan cepat menyayat lehernya hingga urat nadi utama terputus dan dengan segera dia ambruk ketanah.

Dengan cepat aku menuju lokasi dan mengambil kunai dengan tangan yang sudah dibalut sarung tangan dan kuletakkan di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan benangnya langsung kuambil dan kumasukkan kedalam tas dengan cepat dan meninggalkan mayat gadis itu di lantai.

Perhitungan yang dibuat oleh si Shika sungguh tepat dan jitu. Kuakui dia memang pintar dan dapat dipercayai. Kalau hasil pertama sudah baik, maka selanjutnya pasti juga berjalan dengan baik.

Aku kembali ke loteng untuk menemui Shika Dan mengatakan kalau aku telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Sangat baik. Dia hanya memujiku Dan aku segera meninggalkan sekolah. Hari Yang cukup melelahkan memang.., tapi ya begitulah ini memang sudah takdir karena takdir sendiri sudah dibawa seseorang semenjak orang itu lahir.

Ohya aku lupa kalau hari ini harus pulang tanpa dijemput. Langsung aku melangkahkan kaki menuju halte bis. Harus kuakui jarak rumah ke sekolah memanglah jauh, itu sebabnya aku tidak akan mau berjalan kaki yang nantinya hanya akan menggeporkan kaki.

Baru saja aku ingin melewati gerbang sekolah, tampak dari jauh seseorang yang familiar baru-baru ini dan begitu mengusik ketenangan hidupku, Hyuga Neji. Hyuga pertama dan satu-satunya keluarga Hyuga yang paling menyebalkan. Melihat dia dari jauh membuatku mengingat kejadian siang tadi, menyebalkan. Kuharap dia belum melihatku. Kubalikkan badan dan pergi keluar sekolah lewat belakang, meski itu artinya aku harus melompati dinding yang cukup tinggi, tapi kurasa itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Dan akan terus kulakukan hingga kakakku pulang. Kuharap itu tidak terlalu lama.

Dengan sigap setelah aku tepat didepan dinding, dengan cepat aku lompat dan naik ke atas dinding. Tahap pertama sudah selesai sekarang aku tinggal melompat turun dan pergi secepatnya. Baik..tunggu dulu.., aku sebelumnya tidak tahu kalau dibelakang dinding ini ada kolam ikan yang cukup luas dengan lebar kira-kira 5 meter. Bagaimana aku bisa lompat ke bawah jika lebarnya saja tak dapat kulewati dengan sekali lompat. Kecuali jika aku berjalan menyusuri dinding ini dan turun melalui pinggiran kolam, tapi itu memakan waktu yang lama. Sial!.

"Prok..prok..prok.." suara tepuk tangan terdengar olehku. Kutoleh kebelakang dan ternyata itu adalah seorang Hyuga yang menyebalkan itu."kau cukup hebat Tenten., sayangnya kau tak mau mengajariku sejak dulu."

Apa maksudnya sejak dulu? Apa orang ini gila?

"Aku tidak gila." Bagaimana dia bisa tau, apa jangan-jangan hyuga satu ini seorang peramal? "Dan aku juga bukan seorang peramal." Baik, cukup. Sepertinya akulah yang kolot disini. "Bukan aku menghinamu seperti orang kolot, tapi wajahmu menunjukkan segalanya yang kau pikirkan. Tumben kau menampakkan ekspresi yang banyak, apa itu efek dari naik dinding?"

Ok, aku lupa kalau aku sedang diatas dinding. What the hell.. tak mungkin aku akan melompati dinding yang akhirnya akan terjatuh atau berjalan hingga pinggir dan turun sedangkan orang ini sudah ada tepat dibawahku. Aku akan memilih turun. Dengan sigap aku turun dan mendarat dibawah. Baiklah kurasa caraku mendarat salah, karena kurasa kakiku sedikit sakit sekarang. Saat aku tegak aku merasa aku ingin jatuh namun keuseimbangkan tubuhku. Jadilah sekarang aku berjalan dengan pincang dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk sampai di halte yang jauhnya sekitar 300 meter dari gerbang. Baru beberapa langkah, aku merasa tubuhku diangkat seseorang dari belakang, itu pasti si Hyugaa berengsek itu.

"Turunkan!"

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan seseorang berjalan dengan kaki pincang seperti itu, apalagi kau tidak dijemput kan?"

"Turunkan!" Tentu saja gayanya yang menggendongku ala bridal style ini benar-benar membuatku risih.

"Baiklah." Dia menurunkanku dengan pelan.

Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kaki kembali dengan pincang seperti tadi dan kembali terdengar kikikan Neji dari belakang.

Aku menghentikan kakiku sebentar karena lelah. Neji maju kedepanku lalu jongkok kedepanku.

"Naiklah kepundakku, tidak mungkin kau berjalan seperti itu. Seperti rusa baru lahir."

Sebenarnya orang ini ingin menolonh atau ngejek? Menyebalkan.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Jawabku singkat.

"Naik atau kau akan kugendong seperti tadi? Silahkan pilih. Semuanya tergantung kepada keputusanmu."

Gila, dia pikir dia siapa hobinya buruk sekali membuat orang serangan jantung. Baiklah tidak lucu bila aku digendongnya seperti tadi jadi lebih baik aku naik kepundaknya saja. Dasar.

Diangkatnya tubuhku yang bergelantungan?/ di pundaknya. Tak sengaja angin yang berhembus membuat rambutnya menerpa wajahku, lembut. Bahkan rambutku tak pernah selembut dan sehalus ini, dan juga wangi. Rambutnya wangi vanilla yang juga dapat tercium wangi coklat tapi disisi lain wangi raspberry juga tercium oleh hidung. Shamponya pastilah shampo mahal.

Tunggu, kenapa aku mengendus bau rambutnya. Kuhentikan kegiatanku dan menjauhkan kepalaku dari rambutnya. Kuharap dia tidak tahu kalau aku mengendus baunya kalau sampai dia tau, mau taruh dimana wajah ini.

Kami telah yiba didepan mobilnya dan diakembali jongkok agar aku bisa turun sari pundaknya. "Terima kasih. Selarang aku mau ke halte." Aku segera pergi namun seketika aku ditark masuk kedalam mobil dan disenderkan di kursi samping pengemudi.

Dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang menerpaku dengan mata tajam dan serius "kalau kau tidak mau pulang denganku, aku akan menghabisimu disini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tentu aku tahu maksudnya tapi aku tidak tahu apa lagi yg harus kukatakan sekarang.

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, jadi jangan coba-coba melarikan diri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Well well well.. sudah lama fic ini terabaikan bahkan charanyapun berdebu #digebukinTenten dkk

Baiklah, maafkan atas kelalaian harusan karena haru sendiri punya tugas yang sangat menggunung, dan Haru sendiri tidak janji dapat update kilat, mungkin paling cepat 9 bulan (Emngnya hamil/?)... Yapss.. meski ini bukan salam yang hangat2 banget, setidaknya sehangat tai ayam lah...wkwkwk

Sekian pesan dari Haru, smoga dengan cerita yg lebih panjang di chapter ke-3 ini dapat memuaskan hati para pembaca.., sekian teman2 ^-^


	4. He Know Who I Am

Disclaimer : Kisimoto-san

Pair : NejiTen

Summary : Dalam ruangan seorang diri /siapa kau?/tak perlu tahu cukup patuhi perkataanku!/malaikat kematian?/ sepertinya pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah dengan bantuan psikopat sepertimu./ kumohon, jangan ikuti dia dan kembali padaku

.

.

* * *

Beside You I'm Strong

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

 **"He Know Who I am"**

.

.

.

 **Tenten POV**

Hari minggu ini aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah, aku jadi iri dengan orang lain yang memiliki teman dan sahabat. Mereka tentu dapat menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan menyenangkan. Sedangkan aku, sehabis mandi hanya duduk menonton TV di rumah tanpa seorang pun yang menemani. Wajah Hyuga yang menyebalkan itu terlintas dibenaku, semua yang ia buat kemarin itu benar-benar memalukan. Baru kali itu aku melepaskan cepol duaku di depan orang selain keluargaku dan itu didepan seorang laki-laki berengsek dengan jarak yang bahkan kurang dari satu jengkal. Wajahku memanas mengingat itu, sial. Kenapa harus begini, dasar.

" 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count..."Handphoneku berdering dan nama kakak lah yang tertera disana.

"Moshi moshi.."

"Halo tenten.. bagaimana kabarmu?" suara diujung telepon terdengar serak dan parau.

"Cukup baik, bagaimana denganmu? Sudah memeriksa kepada dokter?"

"Aku baik-baik saja adikku, cukup istirahat saja sudah cu.."

"Tidak! Kau harus memeriksakannya kepada dokter atau kau harus pulang dan membiarkan aku yang merawatmu."potongku.

"Baiklah akan kusempatkan nanti."

"..."

"...hei tenten..dengarkan"

"..."

"bukankah kau sendirian disana?" tanyanya, untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?

"..."

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku meminta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

"..."

"Kau masih disana kan tenten..?!"

"Hn..ak masih disini. Tidak satu mili meterpun bergerak."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam disana."

"Karena kau menyuruhku mendengarkanmu, jadi kubiarkan kakak menyelesaikan perkataan kakak lalu aku akan menjawabnya."

"Baiklah pada intinya... aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk menemani anak dari atasanku dari tempat magangku selama beberapa hari kedepan ini. Atasanku dan isterinya pergi berlibur untuk 3 hari kedepan, jadi ia akan tinggal dirumah kita dan, kau tentu bisa memasak bukan?"

"Baik, aku akan melakukan yang aku bisa. Tapi kalau soal memasak..., kuharap dia tidak mati mendadak setelah makan masakanku."

"begini saja, jika kau tidak yakin kau beli saja makanan di super market. Tolongya Tenten.. please.."

Aku berpikir sejenak "baiklah aku menerimanya.."

"Kau memang adik yang terbaik tenten, jaga dirimu darinya meski aku tak ada disana jangan biarkan lelaki manapun menyentuh adik kesayanganku ini. Akan kuberikan apa pun yang kau minta jika aku pulang nanti. Dah..."

"Tapi.." ia segera menutup sambungan teleponnya. Setelah aku menyerap perkataannya, dapat kusimpulkan jika yang akan tinggal disini adalah seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak kukenal.

TING...TONG...TING...TONG..

Bel rumah berdering menandakan seseorang telah datang, pastilah itu anak dari atasan kakak. Aku berjalan pelan karena kakiku yang masih sakit dan membuka pintu depan.

"Oha..." tepat setelah kubuka pintu, sontak aku kaget menemukan sepasang manik lavender didepanku yang menatapku lembut dengan senyuman yang bikin semua perempuan manapun akan memeluknya saat itu juga kalau saja aku tidak ingat kalau orang itu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan sejagat raya.

"Lanjutkan.." ucapnya.

"..yo" aku menjawab "..Ohayo"

"Ohayo.." ia melihat seisi rumah dari tempatnya berdiri. Dasar tidak sopan. "Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk?"

"Tidak."

"Apa?" pertanyaannya yang cukup kuat itu membuatku sadar bahwa dia ini anak dari atasan kakakku. Ingin rasanya kepalan tanganku ini menonjok wajahnya hanya saja kakak pastilah dalam masalah jika aku melakukannya. Jadi sepertinya hari ini aku harus bersikap sedikit lebih baik padanya.

"Maksudku kenapa tidak.." jawabku "..kemarikan tasmu, akan kubawa ke kamar tamu."

"Kurasa kau tidak akan sanggup, mengingat kakimu yang masih terasa sakit itu.." ia menundukan wajahnya mendekat kewajahku. Apa-apaan pria ini. "..ataukah kau yang harus kubawa ke kamarku yang telah disiapkan?"

"Tidak!" teriakku dan refleks menendang mutiara kehidupan seorang pria dengan tenaga yang tidak terlalu penuh.. 'aku tidak sengaja maaf jangan libatkan kakakku dalam masalah ini.' Tidak! Mana mungkin aku bisa berkata seperti itu, itu hanya akan menjatuhkan harga diriku saja.

"Aku hanya main-main kau menganggapnya serius... dasar kau ini" ringisnya kesakitan.

"Lagipula, siapa suruh main-main terhadapku. Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau aku memang seperti itu, jadi jangan pernah bermain-main atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari itu!" ucapku sambil membawa tasnya ke kamar tamu. Dapat kulihat ia berjalan dengan susah payah dengan memegang mutiara kehidupannya itu. "Disini kamarmu, kau dapat beristirahat terlebih dahulu jika kau perlu sesuatu panggil saja aku." Dan akupun mulai meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu..." ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan sontak membuatku berbalik menghadapnya "...akan kupastikan kau akan membayarnya Tenten." Lalu iapun masuk kekamar tamu.

Aku meninggalkannya yang masuk ke kamar, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa semua laki-laki itu sama. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Bahkan kata-katanya tak dapat aku mengerti, memangnya apa yang harus kubayar? Aku masuk ke kamarku dan menghidupkan laptop dan membuka akun fanfictionku. Ini adalah hari dimana aku akan mengepost chapter selanjutnya dari ceritaku yang telah kutulis jauh hari. Dari semua cerita yang kutulis hampir semua ceritanya bergenre horror dan misteri. Hampir, kecuali satu fanfic yang bergenre humor. Banyak private message yang masuk dan dengan senang hati aku menjawabnya. Tapi, jawaban yang kuberikan hanya akan menambah teka-teki dari pertanyaan mereka sendiri. Yah... itu salah-satu trik untuk mendapatkan banyak readers.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku fokus pada layar laptopku. Aku melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Astaga.. aku lupa kalau aku belum makan malam, atau bisa dibilang kami. Ya, aku dan si-matapil satu itu. Dengan segera aku keluar kamar untuk pergi ke rumah makan terdekat untuk membeli makan malam. Langkahku terhenti saat mencium aroma masakan yang enak tepat setelah pintu kamar ditutup. Dengan segera aku menuju dapur dan mendapati banyak masakan yang telah siap dimeja. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat masakan enak sebanyak ini dan bahkan yang memasaknya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Selamat malam honey..." sapanya.

Apa dia bilang..honey? kurasa ia salah meminum obat. "Tak kusangka orang arrogant sepertimu dapat memasak Hyugaa."

Ia tersenyum tipis "Tentu, lagipula memasak itu mudah.." gila bahkan ia mengatakan mudah untuk hal yang bahkan tak aku mengerti sama sekali. Well, aku benci memasak "..dan kurasa arrogant itu seharusnya kau ucapkan untuk dirimu sendiri Tenten."

Aku menatapnya sinis "aku meragukanmu"

Ia menatapku horror takut sesuatu akan terjadi padanya "kalau kau tidak percaya ini..." ia menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan yang ia masak padaku "buka mulutmu.."

Dengan cepat aku membuka mulutku dan memakan makanannya. Luar biasa bumbunya begitu terasa dan rasanya gurih dan nikmat, asinnya pas, pedasnya juga pas semua paduannya juga pas dan benar-benar terasa nik... Tunggu kenapa aku mendukung masakannya, rasanya masih kurang dari maskaan yang ada direstoran. Tidak enak.

"Wah... kita benar-benar terlihat seperti pengantin baru ya.." mendengar ucapnnya aku dengan sigap ingin meninju wajahnya namun tanganku ditangkisnya dengan cepat "...aku benar-benar serius, bukankah memiliki pasangan hidup yang jenius, tampan dan bisa masak adalah impian setiap wanita.." lalu ia mengendurkan tanganku dan memutar tubuhku dan membuatku dalam posisi dipeluknya dari belakang "...kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengendus rambutku hari itu?.." ia mengendus rambutku dan berhenti ditelinga kananku dan membisikan sesuatu "..jadi maukah kau makan malam denganku, isteriku?"

Apa dia ini gila, gawat wajahku pastilah sekarang seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan sekali hentakan aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan diriku darinya. "Kurasa kau telah salah minum obat." Aku melihatnya yang tersenyum dengan wajah puas, kurasa ia telah mengerjaiku karena perbuatanku yang sebelumnya. Dasar licik. "Cepat habiskan atau akan kubuang semuanya!" Lalu akupun duduk di salah satu bangku meja dan menyiapkan makananku dipiring, Sial kenapa aku samapai biasa dikerjai seperti itu.

Kemudian si Hyugaa itu duduk berhadapan denganku, ia makan dengan senyum yang masih terbentuk diwajahnya. Dasar gila. Kami menghabiskan makan malam dalam diam tanpa percakapan sedikitpun, hanya sendok dan garpu yang berdenting dengan piringlah yang bergema dipenjuru dapur. Setelah makan ia kembali masuk ke kamar dan aku menyuci piring di westafle dan kemudian aku masuk pula ke kamarku.

Aku rasa aku bisa gila jika terlalu lama tinggal dengannya. Aku membawa buku gambar, pensil dan penghapus kebalkonku dan mulai menggambar. Aku menggambar salah satu pohon yang sedang disinari bintang, dari semua pohon yang ada di taman belakang hanya satu pohon itulah yang disinari bintang paling banyak. Indah. Aku merasakan udara disekitarku berubah mencekam dan aku merasa aku seperti diawasi seseorang dari belakang.

"Lukisanmu bagus.." tanpa aku tolehpun aku tahu itu siapa, Neji. "Tidak hanya lukisanmu, tata ruang rumahmu juga bagus.. bahkan balkon kamar tamu dan kamarmu satu balkon.

Sial.., kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau balkon kamarku satu balkon dengan kamar tamu. Menyebalkan. "Bukan urusanmu."ujarku ketus

"Ya..tapi rumahmu ju.."

"Rumah kedua orangtuaku" potongku cepat

Ia terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum jahil. Menjijikan. "Oh ya, aku lupa kalau ini rumah orangtuamu.." ia memajukan langkahnya dan memegang kedua pundaku dari belakang "..rumahmu kan adalah rumah kita berdua nanti."

Sontak aku berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tajam "Memangnya apa maumu hingga kau terus-terusan mengganggu setiap hari?" aku terus menatapnya jengkel "Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan hingga kau terus mengerjaiku? Tidakkah kau bosan?"

"Sampai kapan? Sampai aku dapat melunakkan hatimu yang beku itu. Dan.." Aku mentapnya tak percaya dan ia menatapku teduh. Tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu karena itu hanya akan membuatku lepas "..dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan hingga semua itu terjadi."

Astaga... Demi seluruh peti mati dan hukuman terkejam apapun didunia ini aku mohon katakan siapa pemuda didepanku ini. Dengan sekenaya dia mengatakan itu didepanku tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Memangnya siapa diriku ini hingga ia begitu peduli dengan sikapku, tidakkah ia bodoh mengatakan itu? Dasar Hyugaa.

Dengan segera aku meninggalkan balkon dengan lukisanku yang baru setengah jadi itu. Tak kuhiraukan lagi tatapannya yang mengikutiku dari belakang dan kututup pintu kamarku yang terhubung dengan balkon. Aku rasa hari-hariku akan lebih buruk daripada ini jika ia terus berada disekitarku, Sial.

 **Tenten POV END**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Neji POV**

Entah mengapa gadis ini mampu membuat sifatku berubah kepada yang lain. Bahkan aku tidak percaya telah mengatakan hal yang sangat mustahil kukatakan tanpa gugup sedikitpun. Nekad. Ya.., aku memang orang yang nekad. Namun entah lah, aku hanya merasa nyaman darinya. Dan aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang terkubur dalam dirinya. Harus kuakui aku dapat melihat seseorang dari kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan seperti Tenten yang sering melamun, dan menyendiri. Pastilah ada alasan sehingga ia menjauhkan diri dari keramaian bahkan niat untuk bersosialisasi sangat minim tampak darinya.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, ya, mungkin aku tertarik padanya. Melihatnya yang malu dan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu semakin membuatku ingin mengerjainya saja. Entahlah kurasa gadis ini memiliki kharisma yang berbeda. Aku tidak yakin itu apa hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja. Bukan. Tidak cuma ingin tahu, tapi aku juga akan membantu masalahnya jika ia memiliki suatu masalah apapun itu.

Aku melihat seseorang dari jendela kamar tamu rumah Tenten. Aku menjelaskan pandanganku dan terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah Tenten. Penasaran dengan apa yang dia lakukan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Awalnya aku terkejut saat menyadari balkon yang ada di kamar tamu terhubung langsung dengan balkon yang ada di kamar Tenten. Ternyata, gadis itu sedang melukis, wajahnya yang serius dan fokus membuatku tertarik untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Sebuah ide gila terlintas dibenakku, aku ingin mengerjainya, sebenarnya sih hanya ingin mengeratkan tali pertemanan, tapi aku ini laki-laki jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dapat kulihat bahwa gadis itu telah menyadari kehadiranku, mungkin ia terganggu dengan aku yang terus melihatnya."Lukisanmu bagus.." tidak sedikitpun ia ingin menolehkan kepalanya, mungkin karena dia sudah tau siapa yang selalu mengganggunya "Tidak hanya lukisanmu, tata ruang rumahmu juga bagus.. bahkan balkon kamar tamu dan kamarmu satu balkon."

Ia mendengus sebal "Bukan urusanmu."ujarnya ketus

"Ya..tapi rumahmu ju.."

"Rumah kedua orangtuaku" potongnya cepat tak ingin mengubris.

Aku tersenyum ramah dan yang kutahu setiap wanita yang kuberi senyu seperti itu mereka akan menempel padaku, tapi berbeda dengan gadis ini ia menatapku tak suka seolah-olah senyumku ini adalah senyuman paling menjijikkan yang pernah ia lihat "Oh ya, aku lupa kalau ini rumah orangtuamu.." aku sengaja memajukan langkah kakiku dan memegang kedua pundaknya dari belakang "..rumahmu kan adalah rumah kita berdua nanti." Ujarku sekenanya..

Dengan sigap ia berdiri dan menatapku dengan tajam "Memangnya apa maumu hingga kau terus-terusan mengganggu setiap hari?" ia terus menatapku dengan jengkel "Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan hingga kau terus mengerjaiku? Tidakkah kau bosan?" pertanyaan yang bagus sekali Tenten, jujur aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, tapi..

"Sampai kapan? Sampai aku dapat melunakkan hatimu yang beku itu. Dan.." Aku mentapnya teduh dan lurus kematanya solah mencari sebuah jawaban yang akan menguak semuanya meski ia memandangku tak suka. Tapi entahlah aku hanya ingin waktu terhenti dan membiarkanku dapat menerwang kematanya "..dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan hingga semua itu terjadi." Kata-kata itu tanpa kusadari terlepas dari kontrolku. Well.., aku tidak percaya dari mana aku mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu.

Aku tidak tahu yang kukatakan ini egois atau tidak, tapi aku merasa seolah hanya aku yang dapat mencairkan hati es itu. Bahkan perkataan itu keluar tanpa keraguan ataupun kegugupan sedikit pun. Yang kutahu dia hanyalah Tenten seorang gadis kecil yang dulu sering kutemui sewaktu dipanti asuhan. Dimana sikapnya yang dulu sangat ramah dan baik sampai pada suatu hari ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa aku lagi dan sifatnya berubah drastis dan lebih memilih menyendiri. Aku memang bodoh menyatakan itu tanpa sadar, karena aku sendiri lebih senang jika aku mengatakannya dengan kemauanku sendiri.

Dengan cepat ia masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan aku bersama lukisannya yang baru setengah jadi. Kutahu ia sedang kesal saat ini, tapi ini kulakukan hanya untuk dirinya, tidaka ada maksud lain. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya menjadi Tenten yang dulu pernah kukenal. Tapi aku tidak berharap ia akan bosan dan capek dengan sikapku ini. Bertahanlah Tenten, aku tahu kau orang yang tidak lemah.

Kulihat lukisan Tenten yang baru setengah jadi. Lukisan yang bagus, meski tampak sedikit menakutkan, namun kesan yang ditinggalkan begitu artistik. Aku rasa tidak hanya ia yang jago dalam melukis, aku pun bisa. Bahkan dulu, aku pernah dibilang sebagai ahli lukis. Tapi kurasa, aku hanya Hyugaa Neji, manusia biasa yang telah dianugerahi talenta yang dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku saat aku mengerti apa maksud dari gamabarannya ini. Pohon yang tersinari bintang ditengah malam yang gelap. Pemilihan tema yang baik. Aku tersenyum dan berusaha melanjutkan lukisannya.

"Hei Tenten! Kulanjutkan lukisanmu ya!" teriakku

Tak ada jawaban sedikit pun dari dalam kamar gadis itu. Aku yakin benar kalau dia belum tidur, dia hanya pura-pura tidak dengar saja.

"Kau lihatlah besok pagi, kau pasti akan terkejut melihat hasil karya tanganku yang indah ini."

"..."Tetap tidak bergeming.

"Aku akan menandatangani lukisan ini dan kau harus memajangnya di kamarmu atau aku akan membobol kamarmu dan meletakkan lukisan dikamarmu setelah itu aku akan memberimu ciuman selamat pagi."

"TERSERAH PADAMU HYUGAA GILA!" teriaknya

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh geli dan melanjutkan lukisan yang baru setengah jadi itu. Kuberi warna yang bergradiasi gelap dan memperkuat kesan kemisteriusan dari gambar ini. Lukisan ini sama dengannya, penuh kemisteriusan.

Tanpa kusadari jam telah menunjukkan tengah malam, dan lukisannya pun telah jadi. Kuberikan tanda tangan disudut kanan bawah lukisan. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika semenjak aku melanjutkan lukisan ini aku terus-terusan senyum, padahal aku hanya senyum jika diperlukan saja, tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula untuk Tenten dan bukan untuk orang lain. Kuletakkan lukisan tersebut didekat jendela kamarnya dan kemudian masuk ke kamarku untuk menyongsong pagi dalam tidur yang lelap.

 **Neji POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tenten POV**

Hoam... ini masih pukul setengah lima pagi. Entah kenapa, di jam yang biasa aku bangun aku masih merasa kantuk. Kubuka daun jendela kiri kamarku untuk menghirup oksigen di pagi hari.

Pukk

Sesuatu menyenggol tanganku saat kubuka jendela. Ini.., Ini kan lukisan yang kubuat semalam. Sebenarnya belum jadi, tapi sekarang ini hasilnya sangat luar biasa. Upss.. ok, akan kuakui bakat si Hyuga itu memang luar biasa.

 _"Aku akan menandatangani lukisan ini dan kau harus memajangnya di kamarmu atau aku akan membobol kamarmu dan meletakkan lukisan dikamarmu setelah itu aku akan memberimu ciuman selamat pagi."_

Melihat tanda tangan serta nama yang tertera disudut kanan bawah lukisan, aku teringat akan ucapannya semalam, dengan segera kutarik masuk lukisan itu ke dalam kamarku dan kuletakkan di salah satu paku yang tertempel dikamarku. Andai saja kakak ada disini sekarang, mungkin dia tidak akan serumah denganku sekarang ini.

Kuenyahkan segala pemikiran itu, dan beranjak bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Dengan cepat aku mandi dan memakai seragamku, mencepol dua rambutku dan memakai sepatu. Setelah merasa semua sudah lengkao, aku turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayo anata..."

Untuk kali pertama aku dipanggil seperti itu dipagi hari seumur hidupku, dan dialah orang pertama yang mengatakan itu. Menjijikkan. Kulihat sarapan sudah tersedia dimeja. Aku langsung duduk tak menjawab sapaannya dan mengoleskan selai cokelat pada roti tawarku.

"Pagi ini, berangkat denganku ya." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Dapat kulihat ia menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memasukkan roti kedalm mulutnya. Ia menatapku tajam dan mengunci tatapanku. Baik, sepertinya aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya, sedangkan ia hanya berusah bersikap baik padaku. Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memajukan membungkukkan badannya.

"Jika dengan cara biasa kau tidak mau, maka sekarang aku memohon padamu."

Demi apapun yang ada dibumi ini, seseorang dari keluarga Hyuga memohon padaku hanya untuk ikut bersamanya pergi ke sekolah. Ini benar-benar pagi yang gila.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Jawabannya tetap tidak."

Dengan gerakan yang secepat kilat, ia memajukkan keopalanya mendekat kewajahku. Dan sekarang ini jarak diantara kami hanya satu jengkal. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Sial, kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa berkutik seperti ini.

"Katakan tidak sekali lagi maka..." ia melihat seluruh wajahku dan beralih ke mataku "..maka kau tau apa yang akan kulakukan."

Aku menatapnya tak mampu untuk berbicara. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanyalah terdiam dan tak berkutik.

"Jadi? Bagaimana jawabanmu ?" ia kembali bertanya.

Melihat dia yang akhirnya semakin memajukan kepalanya dengan spontan aku berkata "Ya.." ia menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan "..kubilang Ya." Jawabku lagi

Bukannya ia berhenti, ia malah semakin memajukkan kepalanya.

Tukk

Untuk kedua kalinya aku mendengarkan bunyi. Ia kembali berdiri dengan normal dan tertawa geli sendiri. "Kau memang lucu ya Tenten." Aku semkin tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya "seharusnya kau tau ukuran lebar mejamu sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak sampai untuk menggapaimu dengan lebar meja yang cukup panjang." Bodoh, aku merasa diriku bodoh saat ini. "Sudah. Lanjutkan sarapanmu akan kutunggu dimobilku." Neji pun pergi dari meja makan dan mengambil kunci mobilnya dia atas meja.

Tidakkah aku bisa lebih sial dari ini?

Sungguh kuberharap agar Neji bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tarrraaa... Hai semua! #denganwajahpolos [dilempar sendal oleh readers]

Maafkan Haru yang telah menelantarkan fic ini sebelumnya dan belum membalas review kalian semua di chapter manapun hahahahhaa :D

Yakk ini dia chapter 4 setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia fanfiction dan beralih ke wattpad,

akhirnya Haru hadir kembali dengan adegan yang terfokus pada NejiTen doang.. ^^

Meski hanya 3k doang, setidaknya Haru Hadir lagi, jangan tanya alasan Haru jarang melanjutkan fic ini. Alasannya karena fic ini seperti kurang didukung oleh readers yang sangat minim dan tidak meninggalkan jejak bersejarah di fic ini dengan mereview :'(

Tapi..., karena Haru sayang kalian, maka Haru melanjutkan. Jangan sedih ok ;)

Ini dia balasan Review pada chapter sebelumnya :

*From **yamanaka Tenten** : hai salam kenal yakk! Pesona Neji memang diambang batas, daku pun jatuh hati #dibacokTenten, Alasannya ntar dijelasin kok, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja hahaahhaha..., Hmmm... gimana ya? kalau fast update sepertinya Haru nggak bisa janji ya, tapi tetap diusahakan kok. ;)

*From **nazliahaibara** : hai juga~~ Haru juga suka kamu kok #plakk, okey abaikan saja yang tadi. Sai memang sok tau, padahal kan ga tau apa-apa. Soal Shika? tanyakan saja padanya secara langsung hoohohohho... Iya dungs keren, kan Haru yang bikin lebih keren #dibunuh

*From **Lily** : Haru bingung sama Lily. Lily sebenernya nunggu Fanficnya atau nungguin Haru? hahahahahaa :D

*From **neji chan** : Iiiihhh... kok percaya sih kalo Haru telat 9 bulan? padahal Haru nggak bisa dipercaya loh! wkwkwkwk...

Okey deh semua, sekian dari Haru... Peluk & Cium untuk kalian :*

Akhir kata, **RnR** yakkk ;)


End file.
